Timeline (UndeadHero)
This is the Timeline of UndeadHero's series. Though following canon to some extent, all characters are original except for the occasional canon character. If you notice something is wrong, please feel free to add it only with the owner's permission. 1809 *San Esperanza is established as a Spanish Colony in Northern California. 1855 *Redwood City is established as Foggy Bottom. 1867 *Colorado is enlisted into the Union as the 38th state. *Foggy Bottom becomes a city, officially. *Crow Masonry is founded by Martin and Jackson Crow. 1870 *Hope Crossing District is created in Redwood City 1876 *First town Mayor, Cedric Blackwood, drowns in the town's river. In respect, it is renamed the Black River. 1888 *Gates Construction is founded by William Gates. *Crow Masonry and Gates Construction Company are ordered to build the Crow Gate Bridge. Construction begins. 1891 *Crow Masonry and Gates Construction Company complete the Crow Gate Bridge *Market Street District is founded. 1902 *Foggy Bottom's name is changed to Redwood City, Colorado. *Redwood City Police Department is established. *Redwood City Fire Department is established. 1910 *The Black River overflows flooding Market Street, Riverside, and Hope Crossing District; killing hundreds. *Mathew Singer is born in Chicago *Uptown District is founded in Redwood City. 1929 *The Suburbs District is founded in Redwood City. *Construction for the Walt Hemmingway Tower begins. 1932 *Mathew Singer arrives to Redwood City, founding the Singer Railroad Company. *Mathew Singer builds the city's first tramline. 1936 *Riverside District is founded in Redwood City. *The Walt Hemmingway Tower is completed. *Planning for New Paradise Park begins, Crow Masonry begins the brickwork. *Protests at the Crow Gate Bridge begin. 1940 *Ammunition levels decrease dramatically as World War II starts. *New Paradise Park is finished. *Policemen are ordered not to waste ammunition, thus most of the police are forced to basic melee weapons. 1970 July *The Northwick Police Station begins construction in the Suburbs District. *Redwood City Police Department, under orders of City Council, uses reserve forces to train for the Redwood S.W.A.T. Teams. The plan allows over 50 unemployeedd officers to join the force. December *The Northwick Police Station is completed. *Bridge A7 Project is completed, the bridge however is never named by the city. 1979 November *Election for Mayor ends with David Hanson winning with over three-fourths victory over an unnamed opponent. He begins to organize efforts for his "Better Tomorrow" Campaign. *Hanson renames Bridge A7 to the "Hanson Bridge" to memorialize his outstanding victory. 1982 *Hanson, noticing the rising crime rate, asks numerous businesses in Redwood City to donate to the local police department. Police Officials begin to use fundraises and attending events for extra cash. 1999 January *The Black River suffers a boom in fish from a short winter. *Jack Daly is transferred to the Northwick Police Department. Feburary *An unscheduled train crashes in the Redwood Valley outside of Redwood City. The contents are unknown and taken into the city for analysis. *Edward Allen dies during a drug raid in Riverside District *Umbrella Operatives and Scientists enter the city, claiming that it will be quarantined until further notice. *Edward Mays dies via lethal injection. *Redwood City Power Plant begins to suffer difficulty with increased power usage. *Redwood City General Hospital is quarantined by Umbrella as their medical base, multiple tents are set up around the city to provide medical treatment. *Zombies begin to overrun the city, Operation: London Bridge begins. *Nicholas Hart dies *Duncan Grey dies *Jack Daly dies *Boleslav Alatyrtsev dies *Eddie Robson dies *Henry Luponili dies *Greg Campbell dies *Chad White dies *Michael West and Valery Ivanova escape the city. *Warren Peace escapes the city. *Redwood City is struck by three simultanious Hydrogen-based bombs, annihilating it completely. *US Government, in an attempt to prevent any larger infections, begin the "Use Your Head" Campaign. It is highly endorsed by congress and passed a few months after entering. 2001 March *Boss Island Prison, off the coast of Los Angeles, suffers a prison break which releases T-Virus throughout the facility. Umbrella covers it up by closing the facility, Thomas Miller is sent in to retrieve information. 2004 May *San Esperanza becomes infected when a Cerberus Facility explodes. Category:Event